Fruto Prohibido
by dark tastemaker nightmare
Summary: No debió dejarse llevar por la tentación, ahora tiene que pagar el precio por probar el fruto prohibido. (omegaverse)
1. I- Craig

Craig era un joven y respetado, trabajando en la firma de abogados más importante de Nueva York, su carrera estaba en ascenso y pensaba pedirle matrimonio muy pronto a su novio. ¿Quién pensó en el amor de su vida, nada podría arruinar su felicidad ... hasta ese trágico día.

Ese día llego temprano al departamento que compartía con su novio, Thomas también estaba en su trabajo, así que contaría con el tiempo suficiente para preparar una cena romántica para los dos, y finalmente respondería la pregunta de cómo cambiarían sus vidas; Craig siempre ha tenido un hombre simple, así que la idea de llevarle matrimonio a su pareja en la comodidad de su hogar, en la que había pasado muchos momentos felices, le había sido una excelente idea. Mirándolo en retrospectiva tal vez debió reservar una cita en un lujoso restaurante como todo el mundo.

Había salido de su trabajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo que era muy raro en él, pensando en que nada podía arruinar ese día.

Hasta que encontró a su novio con otro hombre en su cama, de todos los posibles escenarios que había imaginado para ese día jamás espero algo así, se quedó en estado de shock parado en la puerta observando, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones y un terrible dolor en el pecho; solo pudo quedarse ahí mirando a su supuesto amor verdadero ser tomado por otro hombre sin poder hacer algo para detenerlos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, cayó de rodillas derrotado pero al menos se habían detenido gracias al ruido pero para ellos su sufrimiento aun no era suficiente, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para vestirse sin un rastro de culpa en sus rostros o algún sentimiento por ser atrapados. El hombre salió de la habitación pero Thomas se quedó parado frente a él observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro como si su dolor le causara algún tipo de gracia, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar y le impedía hablar, lo miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos que había amado tanto pero ahora le parecían fríos.

—Seguro te estas preguntando porque lo hice y supongo que al menos te debo eso — se agacho hasta estar a su altura sin perder esa sonrisa que comenzaba a helarle la sangre— sólo me interesaba tu dinero Craig ¿en serio pensaste que te amaba?, eres tan patético y eso sólo me hizo las cosas más fáciles... lamentablemente tuviste que llegar temprano hoy... adiós Craig.

Y así fue como Thomas salió de su vida destrozándolo completamente y dejándolo sumido en una gran depresión, no podía ni acercarse a la habitación a después de lo que paso así que se la paso tirado en su sofá sin comer ni dormir, por suerte no tuvo que enfrentar el dolor solo.

Clyde y Token habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que eran niños y los tres habían decidido seguir juntos hasta ser unos ancianos, así fue como los tres terminaron trabajando para el padre de Token como los mejores abogados que pudiera haber y cuando no se presentó a trabajar en días sus amigos supieron que algo había pasado, le costó mucho pero logro seguir con su vida gracias a sus amigos y a la ayuda de su familia; Craig quería mucho a sus amigos pero a veces era algo difícil soportarlos como en ese momento con Clyde insistiendo para lo que sabía era una pésima idea.

— Por favor Craaaaaaiig, sabes que no puedo pedírselo a Token o Nichole nos despellejará vivos si se entera.

— Yo tampoco estaría muy feliz si supiera que mi prometido fue a un club de stripers.

— Y es por eso que te lo pido a ti que eres mi mejor amigo que nunca me deja solo cuando lo necesito.

— Es lindo saber que pensaste en mí como primera opción pero la respuesta es no, no tirare mi dinero en algo tan bobo solo para que puedas divertirte

—No será una pérdida de dinero ¡lo juro!, escuche que es el mejor lugar de la ciudad con omegas realmente hermosos y no dejan entrar a cualquiera

Craig suspiro por millonésima vez para ver fijamente a su amigo que en ese momento estaba de rodillas observándolo con sus ojos de cachorro suplicante, algo dentro de él le gritaba que era una terrible idea.

Y así fue como término en ese lugar, Clyde era un idiota que siempre lo metía en problemas pero tenía que admitir que el lugar se veía muy lujoso y los omega eran muy hermosos, no había mucha gente como lo habría en un club normal y por las ropas y el aroma de los demás clientes podía decir que todos eran alfas adinerados, el DJ anuncio a la joya de ese lugar y de pronto algunos alfas comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor del escenario buscando estar lo más cerca.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron un momento para después volverse a encender, revelando a los bailarines por los que todos parecían volverse locos, un par de omegas rubias realmente hermosos.

La chica era realmente guapa, no lo negaría, pero él chico había robado toda su atención. Su cabello rubio alborotado que parecía realmente suave al tacto, cuerpo delgado y piel blanca del tipo que sería realmente fácil dejar marcas de mordidas y besos, labios carnosos cubiertos con lápiz labial rojo que daban ganas de probar; pero nada se comparaba con esos enormes y brillantes ojos.

Vestía un short realmente corto que se pegaba bien a su trasero con tirantes que se pegaban a su pecho y un moño en el cuello dándole un pequeño aire de ternura. Sus movimientos eran realmente sensuales y atrapantes, sus ojos no se despegaron de él ni un momento y en un punto sus miradas se encontraron, el chico le regalo un pequeña sonrisa e inmediatamente sintió su rostro arder, mas no desviaron sus miradas.

Su mirada lo invitaba a pecar con él, probar el fruto prohibido que era, pero sabía que si lo hacía no le bastaría con una sola vez.

Pronto su show acabo y los bailarines desaparecieron tras la cortina, el rubio le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un beso, su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho y supo que tenía que hacer a ese chico suyo. Para su buena suerte Clyde le dijo que había solicitado un baile privado con esas "bellezas", como las había llamado él, ser uno de los mejores en la firma de abogados más importante de todo New York les permitía darse ese pequeño lujo.

Los llevaron a una habitación que tenía un pequeño escenario en medio rodeado por grandes sofás rojos con detalles negros y dorados, pudo ver dos puertas a cada lado de la habitación y supuso que eran cuartos en caso de que quisieran privacidad, ese lugar sí que se preocupaba de las necesidades de los clientes. Las rubias no tardaron mucho en llagar y pronto se encontraron sentadas en sus piernas besándolos apasionadamente.

Parecía que al igual que él, Clyde había tenido una "conexión" pero en su caso con la chica quien tomo a Clyde de la mano guiándolo a una de las habitaciones para poder tener privacidad. Poco le importo lo que hiciera su amigo en ese momento, tal como imaginaba los besos del chico sabían al paraíso y su piel y cabello eran realmente suaves, de cerca pudo notar que sus ojos eran verdes en el centro y comenzaban a tomar un tono de azul claro al rededor; nunca había visto unos ojos iguales y realmente le encanto.

— Parece que tu amigo no pierde el tiempo.

Maldita sea, incluso su voz era suave, un poco aguda pero aun así le hizo sentir escalofríos cuándo la escucho. Para su mala suerte parecía que la puerta que los separaban soló era para impedir las miradas indiscretas, porque podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos que salían de la habitación, toda esa situación situación era demasiado para él.

—Nosotros también podemos divertirnos juntos, solo tengo que saber si estás dispuesto a pagar por ello,

Ya no podía resistirlo más, pagaría lo que sea con tal de hacer a ese chico suyo y dejar marcas en esa blanca y tersa piel, al final había caído en la tentación y termino probando ese fruto prohibido.

Había caído en su trampa.

* * *

 **Un día decidí leer mi historia y me di cuenta de que estaba llena de errores así que termine borrando la y decidí publicarla otra vez, al final cambie barias cosas de la historia y me di cuenta de que al subirlo a Fanfiction toda la historia se hacia un desastre sin coherencia, asi que estare resubiendo los capitulos corregidos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. II- Tweek

Tweek no recuerda muchas cosas de su infancia pero puede decir que fue muy tranquila y normal excepto por una cosa, sus padres siempre le dijeron que no era como los demás niños, él era muy frágil y no dejaban de repetir una y otra vez que el mundo era peligroso por lo que siempre se la pasaba solo observando a los demás niños desde lejos, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a verlo como un bicho raro y se mantenían lo más lejos posible pero no siempre tenía tanta suerte, nunca podían faltar los idiotas que disfrutaban con molestarlo. Sus padres le hicieron creer que algo estaba mal con él y sufría una terrible enfermedad por lo que tenía que tomar muchos medicamentos, algunos lo dejaban adormilado y fuera de la realidad.

Pensándolo mejor tal vez su infancia no fue tan normal como él creía.

Cuando cumplió 13 años se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que sus padres le dijeron era verdad, todos esos medicamentos eran falsos, placebos, excepto esa mierda que lo dejaba dormido; nunca comprendería porque sus padres harían algo así y realmente no quería saberlo así que fingió que aun tomaba sus medicamentos (pudo haber tenido una gran carrera como actor), al poco tiempo tuvo su primer celo confirmando su mayor temor, era un maldito omega.

Ahora, él realmente no tenía nada en contra de los omegas y esto no debía de molestarlo pero sabía que todos en ese maldito pueblo eran unos idiotas que aun vivían en la era de las cavernas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todos los idiotas alfas de su salón comenzaran a molestarlo y acosarlo aún más, la sociedad decía que un omega debía ser sumiso y obediente ante los alfas pero él no se dejaría pisotear por lo que termino castigado varias veces por meterse en peleas; conforme crecía su comportamiento empeoro y escapaba de su casa para no tener que soportar los regaños de su padres. Pero el no dejaría que nadie lo subestimara solo por ser un omega, si todos querían un omega delicado y sumiso entonces él les daría todo lo contrario.

Ese día había vuelto a escapar de sus padres, había caminado por horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse pero no regresaría a casa todavía; fue en ese momento cuando vio a un grupo de chicos empujar a un niño rubio a un callejón, odiaba cuando otros se aprovechaban de los más débiles así que primero mataría a esos hijos de puta antes que permitir que lastimaran a aquel niño. Corrió hacia el callejón observando al pequeño rubio tirado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras esos idiotas lo pateaban, sintió su sangre arder y sabía que ahí correría sangre.

— Sera mejor que lo dejen en paz o se las verán conmigo

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, esos idiotas eran más grandes y por su olor podía decir que eran alfas, el que supuso era el líder se rió mientras caminaba hacia él quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia; estaba deseando borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su cara con su puño.

— ¿de verdad crees que puedes vencernos?, será mejor que te vayas antes de que algo malo te pase.

— ¿y si no quiero hacerlo?, estoy muy seguro de que puedo patearte el culo a ti y a los idiotas de tus amigos

— Eres un omega con carácter y realmente lindo, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo si quieres, dulzura.

Listo, ese cabrón había cavado su propia tumba cuando se atrevió a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con esa asquerosa mirada lasciva, lo último que recuerda es haber saltado sobre ese idiota y golpearlo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus amigos decidieron ayudarlo quitándole a Tweek de encima, fue duro y a veces estuvo a punto de caer por el dolor de los golpes pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Al final había logrado derrotarlos a todos, le dolía todo el cuerpo a horrores y no pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al menos ver a ese idiota huir aterrado con el rostro destrozado valió la pena.

Sintió como alguien lo sostenía evitando que se desmayara en el sucio suelo de ese callejón, observo al niño rubio sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, con la adrenalina de la pelea había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí, aunque tal vez cualquier otra persona hubiera aprovechado para escapar y dejar a Tweek a su suerte con esos idiotas sin importarle lo que pasara con él.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca pudo notar que era solo un año o dos menor que él, sus ojos eran de un azul claro pero su ojo izquierdo era más claro que el derecho y tenía una cicatriz ahí, su cabello era un rubio más claro que el suyo siendo largo de enfrente pero muy corto atrás. Tenía algunos golpes y pequeñas cortadas, su ropa y todo él era un completo desastre pero al menos estaba bien.

— G-gracias por sa-salvarme... nunca nadie había hecho eso.

— No tolero que se aprovechen de los más débiles, ¿estas cosas te pasan seguido?

Pudo notar que la mirada del chico se entristecía, demonios, el niño irradiaba inocencia e ingenuidad y con esa expresión pudo decir con seguridad que siempre era el blanco de abusadores.

— Con el t-tiempo uno se acostumbra, s-solo tengo que resistir hasta que se a-aburran y me dejen en paz.

Ese niño era un completo idiota, Tweek ya no podía soportar verlo tan triste y resignado de ser el juguete de alfas idiotas, por una parte le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño y los demás niños solían molestarlo, nadie nunca se intentó ayudarlo cuando era golpeado, siempre apartando la mirada fingiendo que nada pasaba. Todo eso lo había hecho crecer y abandonar su inocencia, solo tenía 15 años y ya era todo un desastre, acaricio con ternura el cabello del niño haciéndose la promesa de que no dejaría que él pasara por lo mismo, lo protegería sin importar que.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- M-me llamo L-leopold Stotch

\- ¿Leopold?

El pequeño rubio hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre, era obvio que lo odiaba.

\- R-realmente no tuve opción, si f-fuera por mi hubiera elegido cualquier otro.

\- jajaja está bien, tranquilízate pequeño, yo soy Tweek Tweak y cómo puedes notar yo tampoco tuve opción.

Ambos chicos se rieron, el pequeño ayudo a Tweek a salir de ese mal oliente callejón, desde ese día permanecieron juntos; Tweek mejoro su comportamiento con tal de que sus padres dejaran de castigarlo y le permitieran estar con Leo, al final había decidido llamarlo así pero aún se encontraba en busca de un apodo para el más pequeño. Leo estaba realmente feliz de por fin tener a un amigo y los brabucones habían dejado de molestarlo con tal de no enfrentarse a la ira de Tweek.

Los años pasaron y las cosas iban bien para Tweek, pero si las cosas siempre estuvieran bien no habría historia que contar, tenía 18 años cuando un día despertó extrañado de no ver a sus padre por ningún lado; entonces encontró una nota en la cocina escrita por su madre donde le explicaba la situación, la noticia lo dejo en shock. Corrió a encender la tv buscando respuestas o cualquier cosa que le dijera que todo era una broma, entonces fue cuando lo vio, los nombres de sus padres estaban en las noticias, aparentemente eran traficantes de drogas que estaban prófugos de la ley.

No lo podía creer, sus padres eran dueños de una pequeña cafetería y siempre los vio como personas amables, de acuerdo, ambos eran unos idiotas pero ¿traficantes?

Aunque si lo pensaba una pequeña cafetería no podía producir todo el dinero que sus padres tenían, en la carta de su madre le explicaba que la policía los había descubierto y no tuvieron más opción que huir y dejar a su hijo a su suerte antes de que los atraparan, al menos le habían dejado algo dinero para que lograra mantenerse el tiempo suficiente mientras veía como arreglárselas él solo. Cuando los policías fueron a buscarlo y lo interrogaron preguntando por sus padres simplemente dijo que no tenía idea de a donde fueron ocultando la existencia de la carta y el dinero, falto a la escuela toda una semana pensando en que haría antes que los policías regresaran otra vez e intentaran llevárselo a una casa hogar o alguna mierda así, le faltaba poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad así que no le veía caso.

Tenía que pensar que hacer con su vida, no había visto a Butters en días (al final decidieron que ese sería su apodo debido a su amor por los dulces de mantequilla y el color de su cabello) por lo que fue a buscarlo para contarle su situación, cuando llego a la casa de su amigo nadie abrió la puerta y la casa parecía vacía, trepo por un árbol que estaba en frente de la habitación de Butters y entro por la ventana, lo que encontró lo dejo aterrorizado.

La habitación era un completo desastre y en una esquina del cuarto estaba su amigo abrazando sus piernas, podía ver que su aspecto era mucho peor que cuando lo salvo en ese callejón, se acercó lentamente y toco el hombro de Butters; su amigo dio un brinco asustado y cuando vio su cara sintió su corazón partirse. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto y sangre seca en su nariz junto con muchos moretones más, cuando Butters vio que era él se arrojó a su pecho a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, solo pudo abrazarlo fuerte y susurrar palabras dulces en su oído.

Cuando el pequeño Stotch se calmó le explico que su padre los había abandonado a él y a su madre escapando con un hombre omega, obviamente su madre no lo tomo muy bien y en un ataque de ira se descargó con el pequeño rubio quien no pudo hacer nada más que rogarle a su madre que parara, la señora Stotch llevaba ya varios días descargando sus frustraciones con su hijo culpándolo por el abandono de su marido. En ese momento Tweek tomo a Butters, preparo algunas maletas y escaparon de esa horrible lugar, fue así como llegaron a New York, rentando un pequeño apartamento en un horrible edificio que parecía caerse a pedazos en la peor parte de la ciudad, cualquier cosa era mejor que su antiguo hogar mientras Butters estuviera seguro.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el dinero no alcanzaría para ambos, no muchos lugares querían contratar a un chico de 18 años y menos si era un omega, al final termino trabajando en un horrible restaurante varias horas por un sueldo miserable; se había encargado de que Butters continuara la escuela aun cuando este le decía que no era necesario y podría conseguir un trabajo con tal de ayudarlo con los gastos. Tweek no lo dejo hacer eso, insistiendo en que si habían escapado era para que tuvieran una vida mejor, quería que Butters terminara la escuela y llegara estudiara una carrera que le gustara, no le importaba sacrificarse y trabajar como un maldito esclavo si eso significaba darle una vida mejor.

Un día el dinero por fin se terminó y con la miseria que le pagaban en su trabajo sabía que le sería imposible sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, fue entonces cuando conoció a Bárbara Stevens, había tenido que trabajar horas extras esa noche y en ese momento se encontraba sacando la basura cuando la vio.

Estaba siendo acosada por un alfa que no paraba de insinuarse de forma realmente vulgar mientras la empujaba a la parte más oscura de ese callejón, ¿es que todos los malditos alfas tenían que ser unos idiotas?, como era su naturaleza salto al rescate de la chica, por suerte esta vez solo era un alfa y estaba muy borracho así que con un simple empujón y una amenaza bastaron para ahuyentarlo; la chica era realmente guapa de hermoso cabello rubio largo y rizado, ojos azules y busto grande. La invito a pasar al restaurante y le ofreció una taza de café, por suerte ya era muy noche y no había clientes lo que le dio la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar con ella para tranquilizarla del susto que paso.

En ese punto de su vida Tweek comenzaba a considerarse salvador de las rubias débiles y de ojos azules, la chica le dijo que la llamara bebe, era realmente agradable así que termino contándole toda su vida a esa chica que acababa de salvar. No quería preocupar a Butters contándole como se sentía y lo preocupado que estaba por el dinero, así que hablar con bebe fue liberador.

Ella le dijo que trabajaba en un club como bailarina y algo más pero solo los alfas adinerados podían entrar y comprar sus servicio por lo que ganaba muy buen dinero, tal vez ella solo quería desahogar sus penas también pero si era una oportunidad de ganar más dinero él no la rechazaría, así fue como termino trabajando para el idiota de Eric Cartman en el bar peppermint como bailarín erótico y acostándose con hombres por dinero, la primera vez en el escenario estaba muy avergonzado y cuando llegó el momento de dormir con un extraño sintió que moriría. Bebe ya le había advertido de todo eso incluso diciéndole que si quería no tenía por qué seguir con eso. Pero lo haría por Butters, necesitaba el dinero si quería darle la vida tranquila que se merecía, Bebe estuvo con el todo el tiempo apoyándolo y aconsejándolo, si quería ganar más tenía que ser el mejor y así lo hizo. Nunca le gusto dejarse someter por ninguna persona solo por ser un omega, pero si tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Butters, se tragaría su orgullo.

Los hombres y mujeres alfas o betas siempre lo encontraban realmente atractivo por alguna razón que desconocía, pero gracias a su físico y a los consejos de Bebe logro ser el mejor junto con su amiga, esto le dio un mejor trato de su jefe. El y Bebé se hicieron más cercanos y gracias al dinero que ganaban les permitió mudarse junto con Butters a un departamento más grande, por ahora podía respirar en paz, cuando Butters comenzó a tener curiosidad por el trabajo de Tweek y Bebe tuve que mentirle, sabía que él no aceptaría lo que hacía y se sentiría muy culpable por pensar que Tweek llegaría a hacer tal cosa solo por él.

Ahora tenía 23 y él y Bebe seguían siendo la "joya" de ese lugar, fue entonces que lo vio, el tenia debilidad por los pelinegros y piel morena, era la primera vez que lo veía ahí y por su comportamiento podía deducir que nunca había ido a ese tipo de lugares; si tenía que trabajar ahí al menos podría buscar divertirse un rato.

El hombre no había despegado su mirada de él y Tweek supo que pronto caería en sus redes, Bebe siempre le decía que sus ojos eran su mejor arma, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron logró su cometido.

Había caído en su trampa.


	3. III-Butters

Butters daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, eran casi las 5am y parecía que sería una de esas noches donde solo podría conseguir unas pocas horas de sueño, generalmente podía dormir sin ningún problema, pero sabía que ese día no lo haría hasta que Tweek regresara.

Había sido muy difícil para los dos cuando llegaron a esa ciudad y teniendo aun 16 años no era de mucha ayuda para su amigo, lo hizo sentir una carga, Tweek nunca le dijo cuan preocupado y estresado estaba cuando mantenerlos se hizo más difícil, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo y podía verlo en su rostro casado, Butters estuvo a punto de dejar la escuela sin decirle a Tweek y buscar un trabajo para ayudarle. Entonces Bebe llego a sus vidas como respuesta a todas sus plegarias, al parecer ella trabajaba como mesera en uno de los bares más prestigiosos de New York donde solo podían entrar alfas adinerados, o eso le había dicho Tweek, al poco tiempo su amigo logro conseguir un trabajo como mesero en aquel bar.

Al principio les costó acostumbrarse ya que Tweek no tenía un horario fijo, a veces se iba antes de las 7 pm a trabajar y regresaba hasta el día siguiente luciendo muy cansado, aun así, su amigo siempre encontraba el tiempo para estar con él. Pronto los dos rubios decidieron mudarse a un departamento mejor y llevaron con ellos a su fiel amiga Bebe que los había ayudado mucho, Butters estaba feliz de por fin tener una familia que siempre lo cuidaba y mimaba, la familia feliz y amorosa que no siempre tuvo.

Tweek a veces actuaría como una madre sobre protectora, mientras Bebe era esa hermana mayor algo irresponsable pero amorosa, dejándolo a él en el lugar del hijo menor siempre con las dos rubias mayores cuidándolo y consintiéndolo, no negaría que realmente lo disfrutaba, pero a veces deseaba que Tweek dejara de verlo cómo un niño.

Escucho que la puerta principal se cerraba seguido del sonido de pasos que venían del pasillo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Tweek quien camino hasta la cama de Butters donde se dejó caer, ambos se acomodaron de manera que podían verse a la cara.

 **—** ¿sabes que cada uno tiene su propia habitación?, Si estás perdido puedo mostrarte el camino correcto

 **—** Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

 **—** No, n-no podía dormir

Tweek lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo a su pecho, Butters correspondió el abrazo, el mayor olía a cigarrillos, perfume y sudor; pero aún podía percibir el aroma que pertenecía a Tweek. Acerco más su nariz al cuello del otro buscando más su aroma, olía tan bien, para Butters olía mil veces mejor que el perfume más caro y fino.

 **—** Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, además mañana tienes clases

 **—** P-pero solo tengo 2 clases y entro hasta las 12.

Tweek beso su frente y comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, sabía que el sueño lo vencería pronto.

 **—** Ahora estoy aquí, así que... intenta dormir...

Se alejó un poco para ver el rostro tranquilo de Tweek, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido, acaricio su mejilla dulcemente, estaba tan cerca de sus labios y Tweek estaba tan cansado que podría robarle un beso sin que se diera cuenta. Beso su mejilla en su lugar, sonrojándose violentamente y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del mayor, lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

Recuerda cuando era pequeño y sus padres eran realmente felices buenos con él, le costaba mucho hacer amigos, pero aun así recordaba que tenía unos pocos, cuando entro a primaria las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Sus padres lo comenzaron a castigar cada vez que podían y hasta ahora se pregunta, si sus padres eran realmente muy estrictos o solo les gustaba divertirse con él, sus nuevos compañeros parecían disfrutar mucho molestarlo. Siempre supo que era un poco raro y muy ingenuo, convirtiéndolo en el blanco de burlas y bromas pesadas, fue una de esas bromas las que provocaron la cicatriz y la pérdida parcial de la vista en su ojo izquierdo.

Pronto las bromas comenzaron a ser más pesadas hasta llegar a los golpes, fue en el suelo de ese oscuro y mal oliente callejón con todo su cuerpo adolorido que lo conoció, cuando Tweek se lanzó encima de ese alfa todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta para Butters, ese chico rubio con ojos realmente hermosos y raros tenía que ser su pareja.

Desde el momento en que supo que Tweek era omega no hizo más que desear ser un alfa, el rubio era más grande que él por dos años, pero el esperaría paciente, cuando recibió aquel papel que decía que era un omega deseo que fuera una broma o alguna equivocación, entonces su primer celo llego poco después y ahí supo que ya no tenía esperanza. No sólo había perdido toda posibilidad de hacer a Tweek su pareja, también sus padres habían comenzado a ignorarlo y a castigarlo cada vez más, una noche escucho a sus padres discutir y a su padre reclamándole a su madre por darle un inútil omega como hijo, esa noche su padre se fue y no regreso hasta varios días después.

Se sentía muy triste y solo, había decidido evitar a Tweek hasta que su corazón aceptará que lo suyo era imposible. Se encontraba en su salón de clases durante la hora del almuerzo ya que no tenía mucha hambre, un grupo de sus compañeras se quedó ahí también por alguna razón, hablando de cosas triviales que no le interesaban.

 **—** Debes estar mintiendo, es imposible que dos omegas tengan una relación romántica.

 **—** Te digo que es verdad, en estos tiempos no es raro ver ese tipo de parejas.

No pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación, si algo como eso era verdad, aun tendría oportunidad de estar con Tweek.

 **—** Ella dice la verdad, la gente está comenzando a aceptar estas uniones y no es raro ver parejas que no sean alfa y omega

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, si aún existía una pequeña oportunidad la tomaría, se esforzaría por hacer que Tweek lo viera como más que un amigo y lo aceptará como su pareja.

Despertó sintiéndose lleno de energía aun con sus pocas horas de sueño, el dormir con Tweek tenia ese efecto en él, vio la hora en su celular que marcaba las 10:30. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al mayor, camino hasta el cuarto de Bebe para asegurarse de que había llegado a casa, la vio durmiendo en una posición algo extraña y su habitación era un desastre, pero al menos estaba bien.

Regreso a su habitación para tomar ropa limpia y entró al baño a ducharse, preparo Hot Cake para el desayuno, comió rápidamente y dejo la mesa lista para sus amigos, antes de irse tenía que ponerse ese horrible collar.

Todos los omegas eran obligados a usar "collares de seguridad", los protegía de ser marcados por un alfa sin su consentimiento en caso de que tuvieran su celo en un lugar público o los supresores fallaran. Entendía que era por su seguridad, pero realmente lo odiaba, a veces le resultaba algo incómodo.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la escuela, actualmente Butters tenía 21 años y asistía a la universidad, quería ser maestro de primaria, siempre le habían gustado los niños pequeños y era muy bueno con ellos; tal vez eran sus tontos instintos de omega. Se había atrasado un año en sus estudios por todo lo que habían pasado al llegar a la ciudad, pero se esforzaba mucho y tenía muy buenas calificaciones, les demostraría a todos que no se necesitaba ser un alfa para ser él mejor; para su buena suerte sus nuevos compañeros eran un poco más de "mente abierta", lo que tenía sentido considerando que ahora estaban en la gran ciudad y no en ese pueblo donde la discriminación a omegas era mayor.

Pronto llego a la universidad, realmente le gustaba mucho su escuela, el campus era grande y tenía algunos puestos de comida afuera, donde los estudiantes podían ir a perder el tiempo y tomar un café mientras esperaban su siguiente clase, estaba por llegar a la entrada del edificio donde sería su primera clase cuando alguien lo jalo del abrazo. Cuando por fin pudo liberarse vio a un chico alto con una parka naranja y la capucha le cubría casi todo el rostro solo dejando ver sus ojos azules.

 **—** Cualquiera diría que tú y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja

 **—** Pues cualquiera diría que después de tantos rechazos ya deberías entender que no quiero nada contigo... Kenneth

 **—** Cariño, te he dicho muchas veces que solo me llames Kenny y creí que ya habíamos aclaro que no me rendiré hasta tenerte.

 **—** No me acostare contigo, McCormick

Butters no negaría que Kenny era muy atractivo, pero él estaba enamorado de Tweek, Kenny era como todos los alfas que solo quería un omega diferente en su cama cada noche, solo lo veían a él y a los demás omegas como un juguete sexual y detestaba eso; todos los que había conocido en su eran iguales. Butters ya no era aquel niño ingenuo y no se dejaría pisotear por ningún otro Alfa.


	4. IV-Kenny

Siempre le dijeron que las alfas eran superiores a los demás en todo sentido, más fuertes e inteligentes, pero todo era una farsa y un montón de estándares que la sociedad había impuesto.

Cuando llegabas a la edad de 13 años se te realiza un estudio para determinar si eres un alfa, omega o beta, Kenny jamás imagino que sería un alfa, disfrutaba jugar como cualquier niño normal pero no se consideraba el mejor en los deportes, sus calificaciones eran terribles y su familia era pobre. Era imposible que fuera un alfa.

Sus padres eran betas al igual que su hermano mayor, la posibilidad de que él fuera alfa era muy pequeña, nunca le tomo mucha importancia a todo eso de los géneros y todo el mundo siempre le decía que debía estar muy feliz por sus resultados, pero el odiaba que siempre esperarán cosas extraordinarias de él solo por ser un alfa. Detestaba cuando sus profesores lo regañaban por sus calificaciones siempre argumentando que por ser un alfa debería ser mejor, él no quería ser un alfa si siempre se esperaban cosas increíbles de él, antes de que abriera ese estúpido sobre con sus resultados a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera.

Su hermana pequeña Karen era la única que nunca esperaba nada extraordinario de él, solo quería que su hermano estuviera con ella cuidándola y así lo hizo.

Sus padres eran unos idiotas alcohólicos y drogadictos, a veces (Cuando su padre lograba conseguir dinero extra) lo gastaría en hierba, realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera sus padres mientras lo dejarán a él y a sus hermanos en paz. Algunos días sus padres actuarían de forma agresiva, comenzando a pelear entre ellos llegando a los golpes en casos más extremos, sus hermanos y él se ocultarían en su habitación con la puerta cerrada abrazándose en un rincón, él le cantaría a Karen en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza para que no le prestara atención a los gritos.

Cuando su hermano mayor cumplió 18 años no dudo en irse de casa, tiempo después se enteró que estaba metido en asuntos ilegales, meses después su padre tuvo un accidente por manejar ebrio acabando con su vida, poco tiempo después de la pérdida de su padre su madre comenzó a llevar hombres a casa o desaparecía por varios días, Kenny pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar pero se equivocaba. Acababa de cumplirse un año desde la muerte de su padre y su madre ya estaba a punto de casarse con otro hombre, dejando solo a su hijo de apenas 15 años para hacerse cargo de su hermana de 11 años, por suerte su madre aun tuvo un poco de compasión y los dejo a cargo de su tío del cual Kenny ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta ese día; así que se mudaron de ese pequeño pueblo olvidado de dios hasta la gran ciudad de New York.

Su tío era una buena persona, también un beta, se la pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando pero siempre se aseguraba de que tuvieran dinero y comida, su departamento era pequeño pero era mucho mejor que su vieja casa (si es que podía decirle así), su hermano también intentaba enviarles algo de dinero y a veces les enviaba cartas en las que les decía que se encontraba bien y podían buscarlo cuando necesitaran ayuda.

Después de varios años ahora podía estar tranquilo, Karen estaba más segura ahora y más feliz, todos esos malos recuerdos habían quedado en el pasado junto con esa horrible vida en ese maldito pueblo… pero había algo que nunca podría dejar atrás, la única cosa buena aparte de su hermana.

Tenía tal vez unos 7 años cuando lo conoció, estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo sin ánimos de regresar a su casa sabiendo que solo peleas y gritos lo esperaban ahí, cruzo la calle sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor y no vio al conductor descuidado que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, su cuerpo se congelo del miedo cuando por fin noto al automóvil muy cerca de él; entonces sintió como era empujado rápidamente a la acera salvando su vida.

Cuando logro salir de su aturdimiento vio a un par de ojos azul cielo que lo observaban muy preocupado, sintió las manos del otro niño tomar sus mejillas con una delicadeza que nunca nadie había tenido con él, su tacto lo hizo sentir tan cálido.

-¿estás bien? ¡¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que debes mirar dos veces antes de cruzar la calle?!

Su mente proceso la situación y fue entonces que entendió que ese niño le había salvado la vida, se levantó lentamente del suelo, le dio las gracias y regreso por donde había venido dejando al niño realmente desconcertado, todo el camino a casa se sintió como un idiota. Algunos días después por alguna razón comenzó a ver al niño por todos lados, ambos asistían a la misma escuela así que no debía ser extraño, pero no entendía porque no había notado la existencia del niño hasta ahora, era como si lo buscara inconscientemente pero nunca tuvo el valor para hablarle; se sentía extraño y torpe a su alrededor.

Así paso el tiempo y Kenny nunca tuvo el valor para hablarle y cada vez que lo intentaba ese otro chico rubio aparecía y se llevaba a su pequeño ángel lejos, no sabía porque pero ese otro omega rubio le daba la sensación de que era mejor estar alejado, hasta que un día lo vio derribando a un grupo de alfas que parecían estar molestando a SU pequeño ángel, desde ese día supo que sería imposible acercarse.

Aun cuando se fue de ese pueblo había noches en que seguía pensando en él, nunca entendería que tenía ese niño que lo había puesto tan mal, Kenny solía acostarse con cualquier chica o chico que le diera una oportunidad, pero nunca sintió la misma calidez que sintió con él. Fue como si los dioses hubieran escuchado sus plegarias cuando supo que asistían a la misma universidad, demonios seguía viéndose igual de adorable, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, sabía que las probabilidades de volverlo a ver eran muy pocas así que no lo dejaría ir esta vez.

Para su mala suerte él era un asco coqueteando, no lo mal entiendan, él podría hacer que cualquiera cayera a sus pies con solo una sonrisa o una mirada pero con su ángel… era un idiota, así que su primera impresión fue pésima, pronto su mala reputación que gano al acostarse con quien sea llego a los oídos del chico. No podía haberlo arruinado aún más.

 **—** Por favor, Butters, ¿saldrías conmigo?

 **—** Kenny, por décima vez, No

 **—** Pero solo sería una cita, te juro que no are nada que tú no quieras

 **—** Kenny todos saben que tú te acuestas con cualquier cosa que se mueva, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no

No se rendiría fácilmente, le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y había sido un milagro encontrarlo otra vez.

 **—** Te amo, te he amado desde el primer día que te vi y te juro que mis intenciones contigo nunca han sido las que tú crees… solo dame una oportunidad y te lo demostrare

-Kenny, lo siento pero… a mí ya me gusta alguien

Ouch, jamás había contemplado esa posibilidad.


	5. V

Había pasado al menos una semana desde que Craig había ido junto con Clyde a ese lugar y aun no lograba sacar a ese hermoso omega de su mente. Siempre se había jactado del control que tenía sobre sus instintos primitivos de alfa, pero en el momento en que su dulce aroma lleno la habitación su control se fue por la ventana, ya no era él, se había convertido en una bestia dejándose llevar por el instinto. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con Thomas.

Una semana paso y aun no podía olvidar lo suave de su piel, el cómo se sentía al besar y morder esos labios tan dulces, esos hermosos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, el tener al chico debajo de él gimiendo y rogando por más.

Maldición, tenía que controlarse si no quería terminar con una erección en medio de esa importante junta, sabía que una vez que probara aquel fruto prohibido ya no le bastaría con sólo una vez, quería todo de él, ya no podía soportar más esa situación. Y así fue como termino otra vez en ese lugar, maldiciendo a Clyde internamente por haberlo llevado ahí, si no fuera por él idiota de su amigo no estaría tan necesitado por aquel rubio. Todos esos pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando sintió la boca del chico envolver su pene.

¡maldición!, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, el chico lo estaba tomando tan profundo, jamás pensó que sería bendecido con la hermosa vista de la cabeza de ese rubio entre sus piernas chupándolo y lamiéndolo con tanta intensidad, este chico le estaba mostrando sensaciones nuevas y si todas se sentirían tan bien como hasta ahora entonces no le molestaría dejarse caer totalmente en el pecado. Craig no pudo soportarlo más y tomo los mechones rubios del chico intentando no lastimarlo, el rubio que hasta ahora había tenido los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su tarea, los abrió mirando directamente a los ojos del azabache, eso había terminado por enloquecer a Craig quien comenzó a follar la boca del omega, quería llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta y llenar su boca con su venida. Esos hermosos ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria solo lo enloquecieron más.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Craig se corriera dentro de la boca de ese lindo omega quien lo bebió todo sin ningún problema, era obvio porque era el mejor en su trabajo y porque era tan famoso entre los alfas, el chico no tardó mucho en subirse a su regazo y darle pequeños besos por todo su cuello esperando a que Craig recuperara el aliento y estuviera listo para continuar.

 **—** No pensé que te vería otra vez por aquí, no te ves cómo alguien que vendría a este tipo de lugares.

 **—** Si te soy sincero jamás me imagine que terminaría en este lugar y menos que regresaría.

 **—** Pues agradezco que me hubieras elegido otra vez.

 **—** Eres la única razón por la que regrese y creo que la razón por la que me convertiré en cliente frecuente, tú haces que incluso el más santo caiga en el pecado.

 **—** jaja nunca nadie me había halagado como tú, realmente eres un alfa muy diferente a todos con los que he estado.

 **—** Supongo que debería tomar eso como un cumplido

El rubio solo sonrió y Craig acaricio su mejilla, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese omega pero si sabía que había caído a sus pies, todo lo que sabía era que su nombre "artístico" era Honey, era un omega muy famoso entre los alfas adinerados, tenía hermosos ojos y que sería su perdición.

 **—** No tenemos mucho tiempo así que ¿te apetece otra ronda?

Honey apenas termino la pregunta cuando Craig ya se había lanzado a devorar su boca con pasión.

* * *

Cuando Tweek era pequeño le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y todo el café que bebía no le ayudaba mucho, después de que terminara trabajando en "eso" siempre llegaba agotado a casa, ¿quién no terminaría cansado si tuviera que dormir con varios alfas en una sola noche con apenas unos minutos de descanso para recuperarse?; aun así su cuerpo solo necesitaría pocas horas de sueño y él estaría otra vez como nuevo y lleno de energía, Bebe siempre le decía cuanto lo odiaba por eso.

Se había despertado media hora después de que Butters se fuera a la universidad, había tomado un largo baño de agua caliente, se puso un pantalón deportivo negro y una sudadera gris grande que lo hacía ver más pequeño y adorable (o eso fue lo que Bebe le dijo), termino el desayuno que Butters había preparado así que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con una enorme taza de café mientras perdía el tiempo en su celular.

Bebe apareció un rato después caminando semidormida hasta la cocina, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su ropa estaba fuera de lugar, podía ver que apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, las mañanas nunca fueron el mejor momento de la chica. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la cocina para ver a su amiga durmiendo en la mesa, sirvió otra taza de café y se la ofreció sonriéndole con cariño y diversión.

 **—** Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto odio verte tan radiante por las mañanas.

 **—** Creo que lo has mencionado algunas veces.

La chica tomo un largo trago de café y suspiro sintiéndose un poco más despierta ahora.

 **—** No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan lleno de energía, supe que anoche llegaste más tarde de lo usual

 **—** ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si estabas muerta cuando llegue?

 **—** Yo lo sé todo cariño

Bebe le dio una sonrisa traviesa y le guiño el ojo, Tweek solo pudo rodar los ojos para después tomar asiento junto a su amiga.

 **—** Sólo era trabajo

-aja y ¿el trabajo involucro a un guapo alfa alto, cabello negro y piel morena?

Tweek casi se hago con su café, tosiendo fuertemente mientras su amiga solo se reía de él, su rostro se calentó ante las palabras de la chica, no estaba muy equivocada pues jamás pensó que el alfa lo tomara 4 veces esa noche dejándolo completamente agotado.

 **—** N-no tengo i-idea de lo que ha-hablas…

 **—** Por favor Tweek, no te hagas el tonto, lo vi entrar al bar mientras estaba con un cliente y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver a otros omegas o beber algo, solo pago y fue directo a las habitaciones.

 **—** ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue a verme a mí?

 **—** ohh no lo sé, tal vez por la forma en que te desvestía con la mirada la primera vez que entro al bar o el hecho de que los dos ya estaban devorándose la boca al poco tiempo de entrar a la sala privada

 **—** Me lo dice la que no tardo ni dos minutos en llevarse al alfa castaño a la cama

 **—** awww él es tan adorable, siempre actúa muy tímido al principio pero se transforma en una bestia cuando toma confianza y no me cambies de tema Tweek estamos hablando de tu enamoramiento por el alfa pelinegro

 **—** ¡¿q-quien dice que e-estoy enamorado de él?!

 **—** Tweek no apartaste los ojos de él cuando entro al bar y estoy segura que eso pasos de baile tan provocativos no estaban en la coreografía original

 **—** Bebe, solo es un cliente y sabes perfectamente que no podemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con los clientes

 **—** Lo sé pero al menos admite que te sientes atraído por él

 **—** De acuerdo lo admito, me gusta un poco pero es solo porque es totalmente diferente a los otras alfas que he conocido, quiero decir… es una como tú dices "bestia" en la cama pero aun así siempre me trata con cuidado y delicadeza como si fuera lo más preciado que hay en el mundo, creo que me gusta sentirme así.

Bebe dio un pequeño grito y tomo a Tweek de los hombros sacudiéndolo mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente su amiga estaba totalmente loca.

* * *

Craig se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento sintiendo el aire frió en su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado y feliz, le había tomado mucho tiempo recuperarse de la perdida de Thomas y aunque actuaba alegre frente a sus amigos y familia aún tenía ese vacío y dolor que le había dejado Thomas cuando lo dejo tan cruelmente, no había querido decirle a nadie para no preocuparlos pero desde esa noche con Honey ya no sentía ese dolor; tal vez aquel rubio se había convertido en su medicina al mismo tiempo en que se convirtió en su perdición.

Si fuera por Craig iría a verlo a diario pero sabía que era una mala idea, no todo era bueno si se hacía en exceso, el dinero no era un gran problema para él pero no negaría que al ser un omega tan hermoso, talentoso y famoso su precio era muy elevado, Honey ya le había preguntado la primera vez si estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio y ahora que había probado el fruto prohibido pagaría lo que fuera con tal de tener al rubio en sus brazos.

Pagaría lo que fuera si así alejaba el dolor y soledad que lo acechaba.

* * *

Butters siempre había rechazado a Kenny por dos razones, la primera era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tweek desde que era pequeño y la segunda porque conocía la reputación de Kenny, solo era un alfa que buscaba una aventura de una noche, nunca algo serio. Pero en el momento en que Kenny le pidió salir otra vez esa mañana, este tenía una mirada suplicante y tono de voz desesperado, así que Butters pensó que era mejor terminar con todo eso de una vez y así fue como termino en un café junto con Kenny después de la escuela.

Le había explicado a Kenny toda su situación con Tweek, jamás había visto al alfa tan triste y derrotado, Kenny siempre le pareció una persona muy alegre que no perdía su sonrisa incluso en los momentos más difíciles, el verlo tan destrozado por su rechazo le hizo pensar que tal vez Kenny no le había mentido y quería algo serio con él.

 **—** Lo siento mucho Kenny…

No sabía que más decirle para ayudar al rubio sentado frente a él. Kenny dio un largo suspiro y se enderezo en su lugar dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Butters, pero él sabía que la sonrisa no era sincera pues todavía podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo todo está bien… Butters, solo quiero que sepas que tú me has gustado por mucho tiempo y creo que me concentre tanto en intentar ganar tu amor que no contemple la posibilidad de que tú ya tuvieras a alguien

-De verdad lo siento mucho Kenny

Kenny tomo la mano de Butters y le dio un pequeño apretón intentando tranquilizarlo, no negaría que eso era muy doloroso para él pues había estado enamorado de Butters desde muy pequeño e intento olvidarlo por muchos años, cuando lo vio en su universidad fue como ver un ángel pues las posibilidades de que lo encontrara otra vez eran muy pequeñas. No importaba cuan doloroso fuera, amaba a Butters y solo quería verlo feliz, incluso si era en brazos de otra persona.

 **—** Creo que tengo una idea, ¿Qué me dirías si yo me ofreciera a ayudarte con ese crush tuyo?

 **—** ¡¿Q-que?! Pe-pero Kenny, ¡¿Qué hay de ti?!

 **—** No te preocupes por mí, Butters yo seré feliz si tú eres feliz y por mas cursi que suene, no me importa si consigues esa felicidad con alguien que no soy yo.

Tal vez Kenny era masoquista y aún no lo sabía, Butters pensaba que esto podría ser una mala idea pero tal vez que era malo intentar.


	6. VI

— Escucha, todo el mundo necesita a alguien con quien hablar, así que si un día de quieres desahogarte o necesitas un consejo...búscame

— ¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo Kenny?, quiero decir... hace un momento yo te rechace y ¿ahora me ofreces tu ayuda para estar con alguien más?

Kenny solo le dedico una sonrisa triste para después levantarse y dejar dinero en la mesa.

— Ya te lo dije, yo seré feliz si tú eres feliz... aun si no es conmigo.

Y con eso último salió de ahí dejando a un muy sonrojado y confundido Butters.

Eran casi las 2pm cuando regreso a casa y las palabras de Kenny no habían dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza, entro al departamento y busco a las dos rubias, era muy extraño que estuviera tan calmado a esas horas del día. Encontró a Tweek en el pequeño balcón que tenía el departamento, era uno de los pequeños lujos que se podían dar gracias a él trabajo de Tweek y Bebé, el rubio estaba sentado en posición de loto, él siempre se tomaría un buen rato meditando, Butters disfrutaba sentarse junto a Tweek y observar el rostro tranquilo del rubio.

Busco a la otra rubia preguntándose si estaba en casa, a veces solía salir a correr para mantener su "increíble figura" como decía ella, camino despacio hasta la habitación de la chica intentando no molestar a Tweek.

Llego a la habitación de su amiga y abrió la puerta para encontrarla hecha un desastre, ella era una omega muy hermosa a la vista de todos pero en la seguridad de su hogar la chica era un total desastre, tenía un pantalón deportivo y una playera que le quedaba demasiado grande en la que podía ver varias manchas de comida.

— Hey cariño, mami Tweek estaba como loca al ver que tardabas en volver, por suerte lo pude calmar un poco

— Lamento haberlos preocupado, me entretuve con... u-un amigo

— Así que nuestro pequeño Leo se entretuvo con un amigo, ¿era guapo?

— ¡E-eso no es importante Bárbara!

Butters no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente por el comentario de Bebe, pero sabía que eso era algo inevitable en el momento en que decidió hablar con ella sobre Kenny.

— Dices eso, pero aun así vienes a mi habitación buscando mi ayuda

El pequeño rubio se estremeció bajo la mirada algo malvada de Barbara.

— Te conozco perfectamente Butters, vienes a mí para confesar tus pecados, cosas que no quieres que mamá Tweek sepa

— N-no pensé que eso te molestará...

— Oh al contrario cariño, me alegra que confíes tanto en mí, pero algo me dice que esto es muy diferente a otras veces

— Bu-bueno, tú tienes más experiencia en lo que se refiere a chicos y a-alfas

— Awwww, nuestro pequeño Leo por fin se ha enamorado, cuéntale a la tía Barbara lo que te aqueja

Al final Butters le contó a Bebe lo que había pasado con Kenny, intentando omitir todo lo relacionado con su enamoramiento con Tweek, que Kenny supiera su más grande secreto era suficiente para él, la mayor escucho su historia atentamente sin interrumpir. Para su buena suerte parecía que Tweek se estaba tomando su tiempo meditando.

— Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

— Esperaba que tú me ayudaras a decidir eso

— Lo lamento cariño, pero la mayoría de alfas que he conocido han sido unos idiotas, tal vez este tal Kenny no sea así y realmente quiera ser tu amigo.

La idea no sonaba tan mal para Butters, siempre considero a Kenny como un alfa molesto que solo lo seguía para poder acostarse con él pero esa idea cambio cuando hablaron aquella tarde, Kenny le pareció alguien genial, maduro y muy amable a pesar de ser un alfa, lo cual era una combinación extraña, pero no sentía que fuera justo para él ser solo amigos después de que le confesara que sus sentimientos eran honestos e iban más allá de un simple acoston.

— Estoy muy confundido ahora

Bebe le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acaricio su cabello con cariño.

— Dale una oportunidad, si intenta propasarse contigo lo buscare y yo misma le cortare las bolas.

Abrazo a su amiga con cariño y le dio las gracias por escucharlo, ambos salieron de la habitación de la rubia para encontrar a Tweek en medio del pasillo con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que su cabello aún estaba mojado y algunas gotas de agua que no había secado caían por su cuerpo, Butters se sonrojo fuertemente por la imagen y aparto la mirada avergonzado.

— Pequeño, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que regresaste?

— Llegue ha-hace poco, e-estabas m-meditando y no qui-quise molestarte

El menor estaba tan avergonzado que apenas podía hablar bien y ya no sabía a donde mirar, Tweek lo abrazo y froto su mejilla con la de Butters impregnando un poco de su olor, era algo que las madres hacían con sus cachorros, Tweek solía mostrarse muy maternal con él y con Bebe lo cual solo deprimía más a la pequeña rubia, pues eso demostraba que Tweek solo lo veía como un cachorro al cual debía proteger y nunca lo consideraría una posible pareja. Pero no por eso se rendiría, seguiría intentando llegar al corazón de Tweek.

* * *

Kenny no podía negar que aquella omega besaba muy bien y era muy guapa, después de lo que paso con Butters recibió un mensaje de una de sus tantas "amiguitas" diciendo que su compañera de habitación saldría y tendría su apartamento solo para ella, realmente no tenía muchas ganas para eso después de que el omega del cual estuvo enamorado por años y que volvió a encontrar de casualidad en la universidad lo rechazara, pero era su día libre en el trabajo y no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que una distracción no estaba mal.

Su celular sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo, se separó de la chica por un momento para revisar que no fuera algo importante, sonrió al terminar de leer el texto y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la salida.

— Lo siento mucho preciosa, pero tengo que irme

Salió de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar la furia de la chica por dejarla así, pero eso era mucho más importante que una tarde de sexo casual con una omega de la que ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su destino, un pequeño parque cerca del edificio donde vivía.

Miro la hora en su celular dándose cuenta que había llegado un poco temprano, tomo asiento en una banca cercana y encendió uno de los cigarrillos que siempre llevaba con él, contempló en cielo de la tarde dejando que su mente vagara de nuevo hacia ese lindo omega rubio, jamás imagino que ser rechazado dolería tanto.

— ¡KENNY!

Busco el origen del grito encontrándose con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que corría hacia él, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del alfa que se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia la chica para encontrarla a medio camino, la abrazo con fuerza para después levantarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a darle vueltas en el aire mientras reían sin parar.

Ya no se sentía tan mal ahora.


	7. VII

Kenny no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la película de una de las tantas princesas de Disney que estaba en la televisión en ese momento, Karen ya las había visto una y otra vez sin ninguna señal de aburrimiento, estaba seguro de que podía cantar todas sus canciones sin cometer ningún error pero eso no interesaba si la princesa que realmente importaba estaba feliz.

Estaba sentado en el sillón con Karen sentada frente a él en el suelo, su pequeña hermana le había pedido que le trenzara su cabello de una forma muy complicada como había visto en internet y él no era nadie para negarse a los deseos de su hermanita, incluso si apenas lograra hacer una trenza común.

— ¿Kenny?

— ¿si, princesa?

— Sabes que te conozco muy bien, así que es mejor que me digas que es lo que te está molesta.

Se detuvo un momento de su labor y recordó la plática que había temido hace unos días con su hermana, antes de que ella se fuera por una semana, le había prometido que cuando regresara tendría por cuñado a un hermoso ángel, su hermana estaba rezando por ello, los hermanos nunca se escondieron nada pero en este momento Kenny no tenía ganas de recordar lo que paso esa tarde, pero conocía muy bien a Karen y sabía que si no le decía ella no lo dejaría en paz.

— Me rendí, fin del asunto.

— ¡¿TE RENDISTE?!, ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANO?!

—Tranquilízate Karen, no es para tanto, es solo que he estado enamorado de él por más tiempo del que debería y lo mejor es dejarlo ir

— No me vengas con esas tonterías Kenny, has estado enamorado de ese chico desde que tenías 6 años, el que lo encontraras otra vez aquí y en tu misma escuela es casi un milagro y una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar así de fácil.

— Está enamorado de alguien más...

Lo dijo en voz baja esperando a que Karen no lo hubiera escuchado pero lo hizo de todos modos, no podía negar que en verdad le dolía, pero ya se había resignado a que nunca tendría una oportunidad con su ángel, lo que le dijo en la cafetería no era mentira y él aceptaría con gusto ser su amigo si así le permitía seguir un poco más de tiempo a su lado y llegar a conocer a la persona con la que soñó por años.

— oh... bueno, eso definitivamente complica las cosas un poco.

Karen levanto para acto seguido dejarse caer en el sofá junto a él, Kenny era su héroe desde siempre, se mostrado como alguien fuerte al que nada ni nadie podía derrotar o lastimar, así que al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza tirado en ese sofá viéndose tan derrotado no supo que hacer o decir.

— Pero aun así... eres una gran persona Kenny y puedo asegurar que cualquiera que tenga la oportunidad de estar contigo sería muy afortunado, creo que lo que trato de decir es que no te rindas aun... tal vez tengas una oportunidad.

Giro su rostro para ver a su pequeña hermana sonriéndole con cariño, ella realmente lo estaba intentando así que lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor, acaricio la cabeza de Karen logrando despeinarla en el proceso, siguieron viendo la película en silencio.

* * *

Tweek tenía los ojos vendados, era un procedimiento normal en esas reuniones, respiro lentamente y se concentró en el calor del cuerpo de Bebe a su lado y la sensación de la cómoda cama bajo su espalda intentando centrar su atención en cualquier cosa para distraer a su mente e ignorar el aroma de todos esos alfas en la habitación que lo mareaban y le daban ganas de vomitar, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en ese trabajo esa era la única cosa a la cual aún no se acostumbraba y lo enfermaba.

Era uno de los contras de volverse la estrella de ese lugar, cada cierto tiempo el idiota de su jefe, Eric Cartman, se reunía con un grupo de alfas poderosos y los ofrecía a él y Bebe como una especie de ofrenda de paz para mantener sus negocios turbios seguros, ambos omegas debían tener los ojos tapados todo el tiempo para ocultar la identidad de sus importantes clientes, pero Tweek podía decir con seguridad que iban desde líderes de las mafias más importantes y poderosas, empresarios dueños de enormes compañías y hasta personas con fuertes influencias políticas. Tal vez él podría tratar con eso pero odiaba y lo enfermaba el que un montón de Alfas ancianos lo tomaran al mismo tiempo llegando a ser realmente rudos con ambas rubias dejando marcas y moretones en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta, Sr. Cartman?

— Lo hice y déjeme decirle que muchos otros me han hecho mejores ofertas que la usted y aun así mi respuesta siempre será la misma, no están a la venta.

— Es una lástima, son tan hermosos que el sólo imaginar tener uno en mi poder...

— Sin duda son unos omegas realmente hermosos.

— Cualquiera desearía tener a uno de ellos solo para uno.

Tweek tembló ante el toque de uno de los alfas y reprimió la sensación de querer vomitar lo mejor que pudo, pronto más manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo y solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente agradeciendo la venda, si tuviera que ver el rostro de todas esas personas mientras hacían lo que quisieran con su cuerpo estaba seguro de que no podría reprimir el llanto.

Su cuerpo dolía a horrores cuando toda la tortura termino, pronto el grupo de alfas abandono la habitación y en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse corrió al pequeño baño de la habitación para vomitar, aun cuando su estómago quedo vació no paro de vomitar sacando toda su bilis, después de unos minutos se detuvo dejando su cuerpo caer sin fuerza recargado en la bañera que había ahí, pronto Bebe se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello con cuidado; era todo un desastre bañado en sudor y semen con su piel pálida y la saliva resbalando de su boca.

— Creo que... cada vez es más difícil...

Su garganta le dolía haciéndole difícil hablar, la omega solo pudo recargar su cabeza en su hombro y apretar su mano con fuerza, se quedaron sentados en el frió azulejo ofreciéndose el apoyo y la fuerza que tanto necesitaban en ese momento.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente con rumbo a su apartamento, como ya era su costumbre fue a buscar a Honey pero para su mala suerte le dijeron que no estaría disponible por al menos tres días, así que ese sería el tiempo más largo sin ver a ese hermoso omega desde que todo ese problema comenzó. Craig no recordaba haberse sentido tan decepcionado en toda su vida, aun cuando Thomas lo engaño, el sentimiento era totalmente diferente de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que buscaba, las luces de la ciudad hacíanimposible el ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno, por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse más desolado.


	8. VIII

Butters caminaba a su siguiente clase cuando vio a Kenny a lo lejos hablando y riendo con un grupo de chicos, al contario de él parecía que a Kenny no le costaba nada hacer amigos. Era algo lógico ya que Kenny era muy atractivo, siempre tenía una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa, aun así no podía evitar pensar que no era del todo sincera. Algo que siempre le gusto de Kenny era que con una sonrisa parecía decirte que todo saldría bien, sólo la había visto muy pocas veces, como si esa sonrisa fuera solo para él.

No podía negar que en algunas ocasiones noto todos esos detalles que convertían a Kenny en el chico popular que era y el crush de varios chicos y chicas de su escuela, todo eso sumado al hecho de que el rubio era un alfa, había nacido con ese privilegio, aun cuando la sociedad decia haber avanzado y dejado todos sus prejuicios atrás, varios omegas e incluso betas sólo buscaban prestigio y protección al casarse con un alfa aun si no había sentimientos de por medio.

Aun sabiendo todo eso, Butters no entendía por qué Kenny se interesaría en alguien como él pudiendo tener a quien quisiera sin ningún esfuerzo, alguien mucho mejor que un simple e inútil omega como él. Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en el momento en que Kenny comenzó a correr hacia él cuando noto su presencia.

—Butters, ¡hola!

—Buenos días, Kenny

El pequeño omega no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía Kenny por solo verlo a él, aun cuando el alfa le dijo que solo quería verlo feliz, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por rechazarlo, siempre tomo los coqueteos como juego pero al saber que el rubio iba en serio el verlo sonreír así lo hacía sentir muy mal.

—Kenny, yo...

—Está bien en serio, somos amigos ¿no?

— L-lo somos, es solo que...

— Entonces déjame llevar tus cosas como el gran amigo que soy

— Estoy comenzando a pensar que el solo amigos no era del todo cierto

Kenny no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Butters, sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero con él y decirle que no se había dado por vencido, pero no quería asustarlo y era mejor dejar ir cualquier esperanza si no quería arruinar su amistad cuando apenas comenzaba.

Tomo la mochila del omega y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo, para Butters las muestras de afecto y la cercanía no eran raras entre él y sus amigos, pero el aroma del alfa y su cercanía le hacía sentir extraño de una buena manera, tal vez si no se hubiera distraído con lo que Kenny le estaba diciendo se hubiera dado cuenta.  
~º~º~º~  
Todo estaba realmente tranquilo en la vida de Craig, tenía todos sus casos listos y estaba seguro de que ganaría la mayoría de ellos, no por nada era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, y aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima. Le habían dicho que Honey regresaría en 3 días, pero había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que lo vio y ya no podía soportarlo más, generalmente sus amigos lo molestaban por su "actitud de mierda", pero en esos últimos días su humor había empeorado y varios desafortunado tuvieron que tratar con él.

Siempre pensó que Stan Marsh era un idiota, pero nunca le había interesado lo que hiciera mientras no lo molestara ni se metiera en su caminó, pero el verlo tan acaramelado con el omega Broflovski, ¿cómo se atrevían esos idiotas a embarrarle en cara su amor?. Aunque técnicamente solo estaban hablando tranquilamente y él podía voltear a otro cuando quisiera, pero algo sobre maldecirlos lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con su amigo Token quien solo lo observaba divertido por la situación, ríe mientras puedas idiota.

— Por dios, no sé qué rayos pasa contigo y Clyde, tienen suerte de básicamente trabajar para mí

— No sé de qué rayos hablas

— Por favor, uno tiene un humor de mierda y el otro se la pasa llorando, ser el único con novia no me parece tan malo ahora.

Y sin más, Token siguió su camino dejándolo más molestó de lo que estaba, ya no podía seguir así.

~º~º~

Realmente había disfrutado las pequeñas vacaciones que le dio el idiota de su jefe, generalmente Tweek y Bebe terminaban el trabajo sin ningún problema, pero esta vez los alfas habían sido más rudos de lo normal dejándolos con varios moretones en todo su cuerpo arruinado "la mercancía", así que los 3 días que siempre les daban para recuperarse no bastaron. Todo lo bueno debe acabar y aun así no estaba del todo molesto con la idea de regresar, si así lograba ver de nuevo al alfa que parecía no querer dejar sus pensamientos.

Nunca había estado tan emocionado por comenzar a trabajar, sabía que estaba rompiendo la regla más importante al estarse involucrando sentimentalmente con un cliente y realmente no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero eso no impidió que su corazón latiera tan rápido cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de tantos días sin verse.

Apenas entraron a la pequeña habitación privada y ya estaban devorando sus bocas con un ansía que no sabían muy bien de dónde venían, Tweek sabía que los alfas solo querían sexo y ya, nada de conversaciones, caricias tiernas o cualquier otra basura romántica, pero como siempre ellos no tenían una relación normal.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos con sus manos y sus bocas, tratando de recordar todos los pequeños detalles del cuerpo ajeno como si hubieran pasado 100 años sin verse, mirándose a los ojos llenos de sentimientos que no sabían como expresar y cuando la pasión y la necesidad del cuerpo del otro se calmó se quedaron acostados abrazándose, en un silencio reconfortante donde las palabras no eran necesarias para expresar lo que ya, sabían.

Craig pensaba que había sido él quien había caído en la trampa, pero no era del todo cierto, Tweek también había sucumbido ante el deseo y ahora debían averiguar qué hacer.  
~º~º~º~  
 **No estaba muerta andaba de parranda.**  
 **No sé si alguien siga leyendo esta historia y menos después de que la ship quedo en la cuerda floja en el último capítulo en el que aparecieron (si han salido en un nuevo capítulo no me digan, no he podido ver la serie).**  
 **Mi vida es un desastre ahora, apenas tengo tiempo libre y mi computadora donde hacia las correcciones murió, así que si encuentran algún error por favor díganme.**


End file.
